


Try and Try Again

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain, through the power of a time loop tries to save Bernadetta from dying during the war.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Try and Try Again

It only took a moment of hesitation for everything to change.

The cries of the battlefield echoed around him, making it hard for Sylvain to register any one thing in particular and he noticed the Adrestrian solider swinging a blade at him when it was too late.

However the blade didn’t strike true, a flash of purple getting between Sylvain and the sword and he watched in horror as Bernie fell backwards into the mud, unmoving. He screamed, his rage pulsing through the Lance of Ruin as he struck the man down before turning to Bernie and picking up her limp form, his hands pressing into her injury to attempt to stop the bleeding.

“No, no, no, Bernie, come on, speak to me.”

She looked vaguely in his direction, her vision unfocused but despite the blood pouring out of her. “I’m glad I was able to save you,” she whispered before her breath left her for the last time.

***

Sylvain jerked awake, the remnants of the dream still playing behind his eyelids. He was in his bedroom on the Gautier property and a quick look at the calendar told him it was the day he was supposed to leave for Garreg Mach. He looked down at his hands and curled them into fists, the sensation of feeling Bernie’s still body and the warmth of her blood like a phantom that still haunted him.

How many times has it been? Over a hundred? Two hundred? He lost count a while ago. All that mattered was that he was unable to save Bernie yet again. What could he do differently this time? He felt like he had tried everything at this point from sticking close to her to keeping his distance. Being her friend or being her lover. Manipulating the events so they were in different houses, the same houses, on different or the same side of the war in five years. He even memorized the attack that was destined to kill her and he took steps to get rid of that solider or step in to block her from the attack. However if that solider was removed there was always another, always something else that could kill her. 

Why did it feel like it was impossible?

No, he was not going to give up. He couldn’t. Bernie deserved to have happiness and survive the war. He just needed to try again, this time he would be successful, he had to believe in that.

****

A familiar battlefield.

Sylvain stayed close to Bernie, ready to defend her if needed from any attacks. It was slightly different this time, some people were in different positions but it was familiar enough for Sylvain to navigate. This time he had built up a strong friendship with Bernie. They weren’t lovers, far from it, he made it clear for her that he only viewed her as a friend, nothing more. Hopefully that will be enough to change something for her.

He heard the familiar battle cry and he turned to the approaching solider, his lance ready and he struck the man down, shielding Bernie’s body as an arrow flew in from an Adestrian solder, it striking true. Sylvain spat out blood as he collapsed to his knees, wheezing, wondering who had fired it with such strength that it pierced through his armor.

“Sylvain? Sylvain!” Bernie appeared in his slowly fading vision, her eyes wide and full of tears.

He swallowed back blood that was threatening to rise up and gave her a weak smile, wishing he had enough strength to pat her head. “You’ll be okay Bernie. I know it.” As the words left him, he let himself sink into the darkness, he saved Bernie, that was enough for him.

****

Bernadetta awoke with a start, the remnants of the battlefield echoing in her ears. She wrapped her arms around herself, the tears falling from her eyes. Not again, she failed to save Sylvain again. Why was fate so cruel? She had tried so many times, countless times to prevent his death. She had tried so many things too but no matter what she did, it always ended up with Sylvain dying.

What was left to try at this point? She felt like she had exhausted all her options. No, she couldn’t give up. “He’s going to make it through the war,” she whispered before getting out of bed and going to pack up her things to bring to Garreg Mach as she contemplated what to try this time to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Bernadetta and Sylvain only remember the time loop where the other dies.


End file.
